


Uma noite de sono

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Underage Drinking, one of my first fics, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que Sirius precisa é de uma noite de sono, mas precisava ser na cama de Remus?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Uma noite de sono

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A night of sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753220) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Nota (2020): Apresento para vocês uma das primeiras fics que escrevi na vida, 13 anos depois ter sido originalmente postada com o username Princess Moony. Sem nenhuma edição e com as notas originais, conforme escrita enquanto ainda estava no ensino fundamental. A tentação de corrigir pelo menos os erros mais gritantes é grande, mas quero preservar minhas primeiras histórias como uma marca do quanto evoluí nesse meio tempo. Originalmente postada em 4 capítulos, mas não tem porque dividir.  
> Aviso (2020): Essa história apresenta algumas insinuações de conteúdo sexual entre adolescentes, sem maiores descrições, além de apresentar leve humor de natureza sexual entre adolescentes (bastante imaturo, mas era ensino fundamental). Passa longe do aviso de underage, mas é bom avisar caso alguém fique desconfortável. Só para constar, eu tinha 14 anos quando ela foi escrita, então era mais nova que os personagens. Pensei em não importar para cá, mas se o objetivo dessas importações é o retrato da minha escrita quando comecei, essa é uma parte importante, porque é meu primeiro plot "original".
> 
> Notas originais (2007): Minha 1ª fic que não foi foi baseada em nada além de mim e do mundo de Harry Potter. Pessoas com sono costumam dizer mais a verdade e a fazer coisas que normalmente não fariam se pensassem antes, ou pelo menos foi isso que me disseram, daí eu pensei: O que aconteceria se o Pad resolvesse ficar admirando o Moony dormir só um pouquinho e pegasse no sono? O resultado está ai. Fic para minha irmã [Nota (2000): não minha irmã de verdade, que ainda não existia, mas minha amiga e irmã da minha personagem de roleplay] que mudou o nome para Annie, mas eu ainda prefiro Aby. Aviso: Slash, Sirem, se você não gosta de homens se agarrando, fora! Se o mundo de Harry Potter fosse meu, seria uma comédia romantica 50 homosexual, mas infelizmente é da J.K. e ela não quis passar os direitos para mim.

Capítulo 1: Sono

Sirius's POV

Eu estava na torre de astronomia até tarde pensando nele. Nele quem? Remus. O cretino tinha aceitado ir ao baile com uma sirigaita qualquer. Isso é quase traição! Tudo bem que ele não sabe o que eu sinto e que eu já fiquei com metade da escola, mas isso não é desculpa! O que eu sinto? Essa é uma boa pergunta, acho que eu amo ele desde sempre (ou desde o terceiro ano, quando vê-lo trocar de roupa começou a parecer mais interessante, mas isso não importa). Bom, como estava dizendo, eu estava na torre de astronomia até bem tarde quando lembrei que estava sem a capa do James ou o nosso mapa, por isso achei melhor voltar. Sabe, a maioria das pessoas pensa que eu nunca penso ou acho nada, mas analisando, se eu não parasse para pensar já teria beijado o Remus, mas como ele nunca mais olharia para minha cara, tenho me contentar com amizade.

Quando eu voltei para o dormitório, todos já estavam dormindo. Eu não pude deixar de dar só uma espiadinha eu me amado, que dormia como um anjo (que coisa mais piegas de se pensar! O amor faz coisas estranhas com a gente). Achei que não teria problema nenhum deitar ali e ficar olhando para ele, mas acho que peguei no sono.

Remus's POV

Eu não costumo acordar no meio da noite, sabe? Por isso achei estranho acordar hoje e ver que o sol sol não tinha nascido. Pensa, ordenei ao cérebro, o que está diferente? Não sabia de nenhum eclipse, por isso resolvi procurar o que estava errado. As cortinas estavam fechadas, Peter roncava alto, minhas cobertas tinham caido, Sirius me abraçava contra o peito e... Espera! Cortinas, roncos, cobertas, Sirius... Sirius! Acho que gritei essa última parte, por ele disse algo, acho que foi: "Sooooooooonuuuu", ou algo assim. Eu cutuco ele de leve, afinal, ele tem que sair da minha cama. Não que eu não gostasse disso, mas o problema era que eu gostava demais e ele iria acabar notando, principalmente porque nosso corpos estavam colados. Mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia, porque ele me pegou como se eu fosse um travesseiro e deitou em cima de mim, isso não podia acabar bem.

"Sirius?" se ele continuar a respirar no meu pescoço eu juro que não respondo por meus atos.

"Sirius... eu... dormir... soooooooooonuuuuuuuuuu." droga, quando ele acordasse e notasse um volume que não deveria estar roçando em sua coxa, iria me odiar para sempre.

"Sirius? Acorda!"

"Sirius... dormir... queruuuuuuuu!"

"Sirius, sai da minha cama!"

"Por que? Não! Dormir!"

"Vai para sua cama!" por favor, Sirius, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

"Não! Cama Sirius fria... ruim! Remus quentinho... gostoso!" calma Remus, ele não quis dizer isso, se controle!

"Nós não podemos dormir juntos!"

"Por que?"

"Casais dormem juntos."

"Ahhhhh." ele estava com aquele olhar, o que você... Não, Sirius, não me beija assim, isso é demais para o meu controle! As coisas estão complicadas aqui em baixo.

Sirius's POV

Por que ele não me deixa dormir? Está bom aqui! Ele tem um cheiro tão bom!

"Sirius?" a voz dele no meu ouvido era boa demais!

"Sirius... eu... dormir... soooooooooonuuuuuuuuuu." que droga! Não consigo formar frases direito!

"Sirius? Acorda!" olha a voz enlouquecedora de novo!

"Sirius... dormir... queruuuuuuuu!"

"Sirius, sai da minha cama!"

"Por que? Não! Dormir!"

"Vai para sua cama!" por que ele não me quer aqui?

"Não! Cama Sirius fria... ruim! Remus quentinho... gostoso!" eu disse que o Remus era gostoso?

"Nós não podemos dormir juntos!" do que ele está falando?

"Por que?"

"Casais dormem juntos." nós não somos um casal?

"Ahhhhh." eu lembrei! Ele queria um beijo de boa noite! É isso que casais fazem, não?

Eu prensei ele contra a cama e o beijei, eu senti que ele gostou, mas que droga! Eu estou com sono!

Remus's POV

"S-sirius?" ele me beijou! ELE ME BEIJOU! "Sirius?" Acho que estou um pouco nervoso. "Sirius?" ele dormiu! Não se beija um amigo assim e depois dorme! Cretino!

"SIRIUS!" ele está com o olhar meio desfocado.

"Que?"

"Por que você me beijou?"

"Porque eu gosto de você." ele disse o que eu penso que disse?

"O que você fazia na minha cama?"

"Olhava você!"

"Por que?"

"Eu já disse! Eu te amo, droga! Agora deixa eu dormir!" ELE DISSE! ELE DISSE QUE ME AMAVA!

-

Capítulo 2: Acordando

Remus' POV

Algo terrível de dormir com Sirius (apenas dormir, nãodormir): Ele não para de se mexer! Talvez eu devesse cansar ele...

Continuando, ele realmente se mexe demais, já é a quinta vez que me acorda e... Como ele foi capaz de tirar metade da camisa só se mexendo? Acho que deveria fechá-la... Ou talvez abri-la. Droga! Eu não era assim...

Sirius' POV

Eu tive o soho mais maravilhoso (e esquisito) do mundo, nele eu dormia na cama do Remus e o beijava e dizia que o amava e... Espera! Tem algo estranho... Desde quando eu durmo sem camisa? Desde quando eu durmo com o Remus? NÃO FOI UM SONHO!

"Sirius? Não queria te acordar, são apenas três da manhã e..."

"Eu não acredito!"

Remus' POV

"Sirius, o que...?"

"Idiota!" Ele gritou batendo na própria testa.

"S-sirius?" Droga, eu estou quase chorando.

Sirius' POV

"S-sirius?" Acho que ele enterpretou errado.

"Eu não acredito que fiz isso!"

"Se você quiser nós podemos esquecer, eu vou para sua cama hoje e você continua aqui." Ele tentou sair, mas eu puxei ele pela cintura.

"Onde pensa que vai?"

"Eu pensei que..."

"Eu sou um idiota por quase destruir nossa amizade."

"Isso quer dizer que...?"

"Você disse que são três da manhã?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo, temos tempo."

"Para que?" Se você soubesse o quando eu adoro esa sua inocência... E o quando eu quero destrui-la.

"Eu tenho que me desculpar por quase te matar de susto e você tem que se desculpar por pensar que eu seria tão idiota. Vamos unir o útil ao agradável!"

"Você é mesmo um romântico naturalista!"

"A diferença é que eu te amo."

"Eu também."

-

Capítulo 3: Revelação

Sirius' POV

Acho que vou sair de fininho enquanto Remus está dormindo, o humor dele fica perigosamente terrível quando ele não dorme direito. Então, saindo sorrateiramente e... Droga, eu chutei o relógio, não, espera, pior ainda, EU QUEBREI O RELÓGIO! O remus vai me matar!

N/A: O relógio: Criação minha, os marotos criaram um relógio mágico para o Remus, de dia um garoto conversa com outros três enquanto lê diversos livros, em cada um deles tem uma informação (hora, clima, umidade do ar, etc). A noite, um lobisomem, um cão, um vea...(James passa e escreve: CERVO) um cervo e um rato brincam na Floresta Negra, ossos espalhados pelo chão tem a função dos livros.

Remus' POV

Quando eu acordei hoje o Sirius tinha sumido, até ai tudo bem, certo? Ele pode ter ido tomar banho ou algo assim, certo? Mas o que é aquilo...? MEU RELÓGIO!

-/-

Sirius' POV

Como eu disse, se o Remus não dormir, seu humor fica terrível! Ainda está bravo comigo e foi direto para a biblioteca. Mas quando ele receber meu presente...

Remus' POV

Por que o Sirius tem que ser assim tão... Adoravelmente odioso? Odiosamente adoravel? Eu não acredito que... Aquilo é uma coruja? Aqui na biblioteca?

"Remus, acho que é para você."

"Lily, me devolve."

"Deixe-me ver." Disse ela pegando o bilhete e lendo em voz alta.

"Meu lobinho,

Desculpe pelo seu relógio, mas depois da noite que tivemos, como pode me culpar por estar desorientado?

Te espero hoje no dormitório.

Ou talvez a sala precisa.

Desta vez nem os mais poderosos feitiços de privacidade vão conter seus uivos de prazer.

Não me culpe, vocês mesmos disseram que eu sou um cachorro no cio (pensei que ssó cadelas tivessem isso).

Do seu cachorinho favorito,

Paddy."

"Eu vou matar ele!"

"Remus, esse não é o monitor que conhecemos."

"Tenho que ir."

Sirius' POV

O Remus está vindo para cá e parece bem bravo.

Remus' POV

"Sirius?"

"Sim?"

"Você me mandou um bilhete?"

"Talvez."

"Bom."

"Por q...?"

Sabe aquela coisa sobre o amor mudar as pessoas? Bom, é verdade. Antes eu nunca teria puxado o Sirius pela gravata para um beijo no meio do salão principal.

Sirius' POV

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! Em primeiro lugar porque ele me puxou pela gravata, ou seja, eu estou completamente sem ar! E em segundo, ele se sentou na maior cara de pau como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Já abriu me presente?"

"Não."

"Abra!"

Remus' POV

Ok, agora que já morri de vergonha, hora de ver o presente.

"Eu não acredito que..." O presente dele é um relógio, mas muito diferente do antigo. Nesse, eu, o James e o Peter estamos conversando, quando o Sirius aparece e me beija sorrindo, os livros continuam com a mesma função.

"Gostou?"

"Você é impossível!"

"Espera para ver o que ele faz de noite!"

Fim

Capítulo 4: Extra

Sirius' POV

Tudo está perfeito! Eu estou conversando com os amigos e bebendo firewhisky, o Remus está lendo deitado entre as minhas pernas, tudo está tão...

"O que ele está fazendo?" O relógio mostrava um dormitório, onde Sirius ia até a cama de Remus e o último fechava as cortinas com um feitiço. Os ossos e os livros haviam sido substituidos por pacotes de camisinha. "Sirius! Esse relógio é digno da PlayWizard!"

"Isso me lembrou uma coisa, nós não iamos para a sala precisa?"

"Já disse que você é impossível?"

"Mas você me adora, certo?"

"Eu adoro tudo que vem de você."

"Então tudo bem!"

Fim (de verdade)


End file.
